Stupid Rash Half-Brothers
by TheShinyTogetic
Summary: Just a collection of stupid things featuring the Smashers.
1. Chapter 1

"OK, OK, time for 'Falcon Puns-ch' with me, Captain Falcon!" announced Captain Falcon. "First up, play-ons of the name Olimar! Oli-Marth; Oli-Mario; Oli-Market; Oli-Marshmellow, thanks for the inspriation for that one Snake; and last but not least, O-limon! Ha ha ha! I crack myself up." "And only yourself," said Ganondorf in the background. "Shut up, Ganondorf! People find my jokes funny!"

"Anyway, next up is some character jokes: First one: What do you call a female Yoshi? A Yo-she!" Falcon cracked up. Ganondorf was annoyed. "Dude, that's like, your worst joke ever." "This is only my second segment, and already you're criticizing me. Wait until this chapter is over." Ganondorf grumbled. "You know how you get Pikachu on a bus? You poke-him-on! And the last one: What do you call a punch from Falco? Falco-n Punch! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Classic 'Falcon Punch' joke."

"Last segment today; You Know You're a Video Game Freak If... wait, that was a joke itself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, sorry. So... you know you're a video game freak if...  
You hire a babysitter to watch your video games; When you go swimming you put your Nintendo DS in the glove box so no one will try to commit a felony and try to steal it; You cry when your data gets deleted; When you lose a disc or game card you blame everyone you can so you can be in denial; You have every system since the Pong game; You know who and when created all of your games; You are eaisly entertained when you hear that the Nintendo stock market raises; You talk to your friends for two hours discussing which is better: Age of Mythology or Age of Empires, only to come to the conclusion that you're eating pizza tonight to discuss it deeper; When you get on to someone elses computer you refer to yourself as a "hacker"; and you pray that there's no power outage in the next 3 days because you have to do some 'light' gaming. You may now say annoying things."

"How was that last segment even _funny?_" asked Ganondorf. "Didn't you hear the Game Freak one?" said Falcon. "I'm suing you!" "Aah, well, I guess that ends today's episode of Falcon Puns-ch with Captain Falcon-" Ganondorf starts beating Falcon up. "Stop! Falcon Punch!" If failed. "HELP ME SOMEONE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I am Mr. Game and Watch, and in this show I will be showing you how to survive if you ever get stuck in the wild." He donned his _rather flat_ safari hat, out in an unknown jungle. "So, first I will show you... _boy _am I hungry. I'll show you how to cook something. So first you grab an insect or small animal." As he was saying this, he did everything at the same time. "I will use a rabbit in this case. Shh,be vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits." He grabbed the rabbit. "So then you put it in a pan, hold it over a torch or another source of fire, and toss it in the pan. In 2-4 minutes, you have, voila, a meal. Bon appeteit!" He ate. "Great, now I'm thirsty. I will show you how to get water now, it's actually a simple process. You find the nearest source of water, like a lake, which I'm using, then you get a bucket, I know I use this one for oil but I washed it out, then you scoop up the water. Now, remember, this is saltwater, so it hasn't been purified, so what I'll do is boil the water with the same exact torch I used to cook the rabbit." The flattest character still used in games boiled the water and drank it. "Wow, that's salty. Guess I didn't boil it enough." R.O.B., the cameraman (actually he _was_ the camera _itself_ commented. "**ACTUALLY, YOU HAVE TO TAKE A SOCK AND-**" "QUIET, NO ONE ASKED YOU!" G&W exclaimed. The Robotic Operating Buddy got _really_ angry at him for that response. "**DOES NOT COMPUTE. I SHALL TEACH YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT.**" "Yeah, right-" The two found themselve face-to-face against each other in a brawl (that was a relation to Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Both fought as hard as they could, but in the end, R.O.B. won, and Mr. Game and Watch found himself underwater. Suddenly, he was approached by an octopus. "Looks like I'm in a sticky situation. Oh, I bet you want me to fight it, huh? Well, have you seen anyone fight an octopus in any of the Game and Watch games, or even in Brawl when I do my Final Smash? NO! All I can do is RUN! Or in this case, SWIM!" He ran, er, _swam,_ for his life. The octopus kept chasing him for hours, or so it seemed like hours, until the effect word off. Wait, what? It was an effect? G&W and R.O.B. (he wanted to watch G&W suffer from the octopus) both were shocked and wondering that too. "Light Blue G&W?! Why are you here?!" "I wanted to torture you, why do you think?" "Do you want to fight again?! I don't care what you say, I'll still fight you!" The two Game and Watches started getting into combat, but the black one ended up winning. This was getting awkward for R.O.B., even for a fanfic designed for stupidity and awkwardness. "**...THAT IS ALL, FOLKS.**"


End file.
